Lilith
by Miharu Yomi
Summary: Dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, alors que tout était comme cela l'avait toujours était, survenait des faits étranges et inexpliqués. Tout commença par cette femme, morte dans l'ombre. Fait divers parmi tant d'autres. Jamais ils n'avaient imaginé que cela puisse leur arriver et pourtant...


**Titre:** Lilith

**Auteur:** Miharu Yomi

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Les Vocaloid ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et heureusement pour eux.. !

**Son(s) écouté(s) :** Day by Day – T-ARA

**Note:** Hey hey ! Bonjour à tous ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom et pour être honnête, j'ai longtemps hésité avant d'écrire quelque chose sur les Vocaloid.. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres exactement. J'espère en faire une dizaine si mon imagination ne me lâche pas en cours de route. Sachez en tout cas que vos chers petits Vocaloid vont déguster pendant cette fic ! Je vous aurez prévenue ! Une dernière chose, je répond aux reviews par mp et aux review anonyme à la fin !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Plein mois de Novembre. La pluie tombait depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Le ciel était noir et menaçant, recouvert d'épais nuages opaques aux nuances ternes, allant du gris anthracite au noir d'encre. Ne laissant passer aucune lumière solaire. Ou lunaire ? Plongeant ainsi le monde dans une nuit apocalyptique. Était-ce le jour, ou bien la nuit ? Nulle ne pouvait le savoir et nulle ne savait quand le soleil reviendrait.

Au dehors, dans les rues trempées, il n'y avait personne. Les habitants avaient préféré se mettre à l'abri chez eux en attendant avec ferveur la fin de la tempête. Les magasins étaient presque tous fermés et seulement quelques bars osaient rester ouvert en attendant avec espoir que des clients osent sortir de chez eux pour venir.

Quelque part un son, provenant certainement d'une station radio, faisait entendre, à travers les fracas assourdissant de l'orage, une musique criarde des années 80. Au coin d'une rue, un chien boiteux et affamé fit une brève apparition avant de disparaître dans une vieille bâtisse abandonnée.

Quelqu'un se doutait-il de ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Quelqu'un avait-t-il ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée du drame qui venait de s'écouler ? Sans doute pas. Qui s'en soucierait dans un moment pareil de toute façon ? Qui s'en soucierait alors qu'au dehors, tout portait à croire que la fin du monde arrivait. Avec se vent violent, cette pluie diluvienne et ses nuages aussi noir que la plus profonde des nuits. Un ouragan. Voilà ce qu'il y avait au dehors. Un véritable et dangereux ouragan était en train de déverser sa puissance destructrice non loin de là. A quelques kilomètres d'ici. Bien qu'il soit loin, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire des ravages aux alentours. Alors oui, qui se soucierait de ce qu'il venait de ce passer alors que la seul chose qu'ils avaient à l'esprit était cette tempête qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Seule sous cette pluie battante, une jeune fille se tenait là, trempée. L'eau dégoulinait le long de ses vêtements, la trempant jusqu'au os. Pourtant, elle ne faisait rien pour se mettre à l'abri. Elle marchait sans s'arrêter, droit devant elle, ses pas étaient incertains, un peu lent, comme si elle traînaient des pieds. Son visage était à moitié caché par une capuche, mais également par sa frange qui lui collait au front, cachant ainsi ses yeux... Cachant son regard. Son regard aussi froid que la mort elle-même ; d'où brillait une lueur particulière que l'on pouvait voir apparaître de temps en temps.

Était-ce de la lucidité ? Était-ce de la folie pure et simple ?

Dans son sillage on pouvait apercevoir, mélanger entre l'eau et la boue, une couleur sanglante et vermeille bien que diluée. Un nectar symbole de vie, de santé, mais aussi de mort. Une trace d'un rouge sanglant la suivait paresseusement. Semblant collait à sa peu, à tout son être. Souillant son corps mais aussi son âme. Mais qu'importe puisqu'elle y était habitué. Ou du moins, semblait s'y faire. Semblait s'en délecter même. Alors oui, elle ne s'en souciait pas outre mesure et continuait d'avancer, suivit par ce sillon écarlate qui tranchait avec la noirceur qui semblait avoir recouvert le monde.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un lieu inconnu, d'un lieu signe de toute tragédie, quelque part dans la ville, là où toute cette couleur vermeille se rassemblait, quelqu'un hurla. Un cri strident et perçant qui déchira l'épaisseur silencieuse de la nuit d'un éclair vif et glacé. Mais qui pourtant, se noya parmi le grondement du tonnerre alors que les éclaires striaient le ciel d'éclats vifs et éblouissants.

Puis tout redevint silencieux. Comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Comme ci ce cri n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve, qu'un mirage sortit tout droit d'un imaginaire quelconque. D'ailleurs, tout ceci était-ce vraiment réel ?

La jeune fille quand à elle, inexorablement, continuait d'avancer. Bien qu'elle ait parfaitement entendu ce cri, elle ne changea pas d'aptitude. Elle ne fit rien d'autre que d'avancer vers un lieu connu d'elle seule. Un lieu où personne ne la trouverait. Seule dans cette rue, seule dans cette ville, elle marchait sans se presser.

Était-elle perdu ? Tout portait à le croire. Pourtant, un détail, infime mais pourtant étrange et peut-être même capitale était affichait sur elle. Elle souriait. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire simple et naturel. Oh non. C'était un sourire à vous glacer le sang. Un sourire à en faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines et peut-être même des mois. Un sourire de dément. Un sourire de fou. Un sourire de psychopathe. Un sourire né d'une aliénation certaine.

Inexorablement, elle avançait seule. Petit à petit, sa silhouette devenait de plus en plus petite, de plus en plus flou alors qu'elle s'éloignait de toute cette agitation.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'accepte toutes critiques, bonne ou mauvaise du moment que cela me permette de progresser !:)


End file.
